A zone file is a file that describes a domain or network zone, which is a subset of the hierarchical domain name structure of the domain name system (DNS). Zone files typically include mappings between domain names and IP addresses and/or other resources. Such mappings are typically organized in the form of resource records.
Such resource records need to be established, maintained, and regularly updated for web applications hosted on networked computing platforms such as cloud computing systems. This, in turn, may require that the application or a user offering the application maintain or have access to an ongoing and updated listing of the domain or network names, IP addresses, and other resources in a cloud computing system to ensure that the application does not experience outage or malfunction as a result of system changes or updates.